Short stories for her
by LordPataknight0509
Summary: This is a one shot story that will ave lots of short stories for a special someone


**(When Two Worlds Became One)**

(Pataknight)

Pataknight stood looking at himself in the mirror, he wore his casual uniform. Pataknight sat nervously looking at his reflection he stood up and took off his coat and placed it on a hanger, he put his boots under, he unwrapped his hands and put the cloth inside of the pockets of his old coat and took off his cap. He opened a trunk and put all of his items inside.

Pataknight picked up a small pistol he felt the cold metal in his hands his finger was on the trigger. "Today is the day I change." He said to himself he walked outside with the pistol in his hands. He looked out at the mountains then he watched as a dove flew accross the sky, Pataknight looked back at the pistol and sighed. "Good bye my friend." He said to himself and threw the pistol off the mountains and into the ocean.

He walked back inside and pulled out his katana, the blade that he had used in so many battles. He looked at the blade and put it back in it's scabbard and placed it in the box with his uniform. Pataknight took a last and final look at his uniform before he locked it and hid the key.

Pataknight then walked to the closet and got his tuxedo out and began to get dressed, as soon as he finished he heard a knock on his door. He ran over and opened it and felt his grandmother hug him.

"Oh _mijo _I'm so happy for you today." His grandmother said, she was frail and very old but she was also the one who raised the War sibling. Pataknight could hear a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Thank you grandma." Pataknight said hugging her back, if it wasn't for her he wouldn't have been here getting married to the most wonderful girl in the world.

"Your mother and father would be proud _mijo_, so would your grandfather God rest his soul." She said lettng go of Pataknight. "How much you look like him."

After she left his brothers came in. They were his grooms men Pataknight felt happy that his brothers were there for his very important day.

"Saw you toss you M1911 into the water." Scorpion said as he fixed his tie.

"It's beacause I am changing." He replied and tied his shoes. Slayer, who finally wasn't in his uniform, put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Congrats big brother." Slayer said, Pataknight got up and patted his brother's shoulder.

"Lets get going men." Shady said as he finished tying his red tie. The others nodded and Pataknight was the last to leave, he looked at the small trunk and closed the door behind him. Everyone took their places.

Pataknight stood upstage nervously Slayer patted his shoulder again reassuring him, Shady gave a thumbs-up, and Scorpion being random as always gave him a thumbs down.

_"Sometimes I gotta hate you guys." _Pataknight thought to himself.

(Violent)

Violent sat a chair looking at the mirror as Raziel was putting on her make up. "I'm so nervous and happy at the same time... I can't describe it." Violent said. Raziel sighed and watched as Hailey sat in a chair awkwardly swaying back and fourth.

"Why is she maid of honor?" Hailey asked as she swayed.

"Because she is allot older than you and she's my best friend." Violent replied.

"I'm her _best _friend little punk, beside your a bit to short." Raziel said teasing the youngest War sibiling.

"Short? You say. I'll show you short." The young girl replied and tackled the older girl, they were soon on the floor wrestling.

"You two what about my make-up?" Violent said looking at them pull each others hair or throw one and another aside.

"In a minute Vio, this will take a minute." Raziel said pulling Hailey's hair. "_Ja? _Zis vil take only a second!" Hailey shouted and flipped Raziel off of her.

Violent sighed and began to put the make-up on herself. Jinx stepped in and watched the catfight. "Let me guess made of honor huh?" She said. Violent sighed and nodded Jinx just shook her head.

Mina came in reading her book as normal she sidestepped as Raziel was thrown at the door. "Could I borrow that?" Violent said as she asked for the book. Mina nodded wondering why Violent would want it. Violent dusted off the spine of the book and smacked both Raziel and Hailey with it. "Can you both calm down!" She shouted.

"Ouch... that hurt... allot." Raziel mumbled as she was on the floor. Hailey groaned and rubbed her head.

"Uh Vio the wedding is gonna start in a few minutes." Mina said. Violent gasped and quickly got dressed. After she was ready everyone hugged her. "I love you guys." Violent said then she walked up to the doors nervously. _"Am I dreaming?"_

(At the church)

The couple picked a perfect day for the wedding it was a mountain that faced the sea, it was an outdoor wedding, the sun shined perfectly, the guests sat and waited under a tent, the sea splashed waves on the shores,

Up at the altar Raziel ran and took her place as the maid of honor. Hailey watched her black eyes glittering, wide, and excited as she threw rose petals along with her sister, Melissa. Peace sighed as she watched as Mina openly sobbed on Jinx, who stood there awkwardly. On the other side some of Pataknight's friends cheered him on.

Pataknight stood still sweating as Violent walked slowly up to the altar her father held her arm. Violent was blushing, she felt like running to Pataknight but she had to wait until she reached the altar. When she reached the altar Pataknight looked at her.

"Your so beautiful honey." He said Violent blushed and looked up at him.

"You look handsome too,_mi amor mio_." She said. The priest smiled and cleared his throat and began the wedding.

"Dearly beloved we gather here today to unite this couple..." The priest said but Pataknight and Violent didn't look like they were listening they looked into each others eyes smiling both crying. Now the groom may now to recite his vow." The priest said.

"Violent I..." Pataknight felt the words choking in his throat as he held Violent's hands. "I love you so much. You are more to me than a beautiful girl, your everything from the air I breathe to the seconds I live and I always want you to know that. Your my moon, my sun, my stars. Your the only reason I wake up for. Without you I don't know how my life would be like _mi amor_ I don't know how I would be not seeing your beautiful smile, feel our breath taking hands. I want you in my life through the good times and the bad times; I want to make you happy more than anything. When you smile my world spins, you gave me a life love, one of happiness and joy. I want to kiss you and hold you and make you happy just like how you have made me, I will always love you no matter what. Always and I will always, always be by your side forever. Because... I love you _mi princesa _I love you more every single day."

Violent cried from underneath her veal, tears rolled down her cheeks and onto her lips. "You may now recite your vows." The priest told Violent.

Violent looked up at Pataknight. "I remember long ago when you asked me if I would be your princess and you would be forever be my knight, you made me feel special since that day. Without you I don't know how I would be like. You give me a reason to smile I remeber when you said your no hero, but darling your my hero. You saved me you made me feel special, you made me feel alive, and like a queen. You give me a reason to live a reason to smile and blush. I love you so much I just hope you understand how much I need you".

The two looked at each in the eyes both of them were crying the priest himself felt teary as well. He wiped his eyes and closed the bible dramaticly and annouced. "You may now kiss the bride!"

Pataknight removed the veil from Violent's face and looked at her rubbing her cheek with his thumb, he leaned in and gave her a kiss and she wrapped her arms around him and held her bouquet tighter as she curled up on his chest crying again.

Pataknight smiled and picked her up walked down the aisle with Violent laughing in his arms. Pataknight kissed her forehead and smiled. Violent blushed as Pataknight carried her inside the church were the ceremony was being held.

He gently placed Violent down in a chair and twined his fingers with hers she looked up and was met with a kiss. "I love you Violent War." Pataknight said.

"I love you more _mi esposo._" She replied back. All those memories of wanting to be married were finally coming true. The first dance was Violent and Pataknight everyone watched as the couple danced, to Violent and Pataknight this was like fairytale ending but to Raziel and Hailey it was still a deathmatch as they fought at their table. As soon as they sat down others began to go and dance including Shady and Mina, who finally put her book down.

When it came to cutting the cake Pataknight with one hand held Violent's waist with the other he held her hand as they both cut the cake together but by the time Raziel was drunk and covered with scratches and bruises while Hailey seemed to be fine. By the time they finished handing everyone their slice there was one piece left which resulted in a tickle fight between Pataknight and Violent.

When it came time for the bouquet toss everyone except Mina, who tried to back out of it but instead she walked straight into it she looked surprised and blushed as she was standing next to Shady. "Your next." Scorpion whispered nudging him.

"Yeah and you'll be next into a funeral." Shady whispered back. Pataknight decided to help his younger brother by annoucing it was time for the garter toss. Violent nervously sat in a chair and spreaded her legs, then Pataknight nervously sighed and ducked his face in between and grasping the thin piece of fabric with his teeth. Someone in the crowd wolf-whistled while Pataknight tugged on it until he got it over her high-heel and emerged seeing Violent bright-red. Pataknight threw the purple garter back and Slayer caught it but he chuckled nervously as Raziel was giving him a dark look.

The party went on until sunrise at points the couple played around Violent sometimes chased after Pataknight without her heels on but then she ended up getting picked and recieving a kiss from her husband. Raziel and Hailey still fought while Scorpion stared at Peace in the eyes seriously, Shadi and Jinx flirted with one and another. After the party which ended early in the morning everyone went home.

Pataknight took Raziel off and Hailey dragged her inside to their home then Pataknight got back in and Violent rested his head on his chest and fell back to sleep. As soon as they got home Pataknight carried Violent to the doorsteps but he stopped at the front door Violent woke up and looked up at him.

"Time for the most cutest moment." She said. Pataknight nodded. "Time to carry my wife across the threshold." He said and opened the door and walked through the door holding Violent in his arms.

Pataknight walked up to their room, which was decorated by Jinx and Mina and laid Violent down in their bed then he took off his shoes and rested by her both of them still in their wedding clothes. And both Mr. and Mrs. War slept quietly smiling in their sleep.

***Mi amor yo te amo siempre te voy amar. Whenever you feel sad just remember I will always love you no matter what. I will always be in your heart and never anywhere else. I love you mi amor.***


End file.
